


Something That is Mine Alone

by Moontyger



Series: Somebody Else's Story [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mello's first kiss and it was only fitting that he initiated it. He knew his greatest strength was his unflinching determination, his willingness to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, whatever it took to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That is Mine Alone

“You're too young.”

“I'm not.”

“You don't want this.”

“I do. I know what I am asking and I want it.” Flashes of anger, now, in his voice, his expression.

Two pairs of dark eyes met, weighing, measuring. Childish determination made him meet those eyes without flinching, refusing to give in, admit he might be wrong. This time, he won. One of the only times he had ever won anything. He wouldn't forget.

“All right,” L relented, moving over in the bed to make space for him. Mello took what was offered quickly, before he could change his mind and take it away again. He crawled in the bed beside him, wrapped himself around the older boy and pressed his lips to his. It was his first kiss and it was only fitting that he initiated it. He knew his greatest strength was his unflinching determination, his willingness to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, whatever it took to win.

Right now, what he wanted was L. The best, the brightest, the one he wanted to be like even though he knew he would never, ever be good enough. But L had agreed, had let him into his bed. Maybe this once, he could be good enough. Maybe L could love him; as he loved L. This, at least, could be his alone. He knew his rival would never ask it, might not even want it. (But he hoped he wanted it and that it would hurt him if he heard about it. Let him know he had lost for once.)

Small pale hands caressed and explored the body beside him, soft lips hesitantly kissed an ear, a neck, lower. Mello pressed his body against L's, hating how much smaller he was, how young he was, trying to remember everything he had read about giving pleasure. This was possibly his only chance; he didn't want to make a mistake.

He practically purred when he felt L's hands on him. Long, slender fingers stroked his skin, pinched his nipples gently, touching him all over. L showed no signs of being repelled by this far too youthful body, although it was possible he was hiding it. His kiss was tender, caring, yet deeper than Mello had dared try. It tasted sweet. “If this is really what you want, then I already agreed. But you can change your mind at any time.” The dark-ringed eyes were full of concern, but his cheeks were flushed and Mello could tell he was aroused. A jolt of triumph shot through him as he realized that he had made L want him. Maybe he could do this; maybe he was good for something after all. Once he knew that, he wouldn't turn back.

In the end, there were still lines L wouldn't cross. He would let Mello make him come and return the favor. He would treat him as a lover, as though he truly loved him. He would even let him sleep in his bed, hold him as though he could keep him here, with him. But he insisted Mello was too young for any sort of penetrative sex and nothing he could say would change his mind.

“Your mind might be ready, but your body isn't,” he said and that was the end of it. Still, this was far more than he had expected to be allowed, so he was content. For now. Tonight, he felt as though he had no rivals. He had won the battle to be first in L's bed and maybe in his heart, even if he had lost all the others.

L must have thought him asleep when he whispered, “Why couldn't you have waited?”

But Mello heard and answered him. “Because you're leaving. And you might not come back.”

* * *

  
That was the first time, but it wasn't the last. L would return and then leave again, but while he was there, he never turned Mello away if he came to him and asked to share his bed. He didn't always get everything he wanted, but it was almost enough. At least enough for him to feel that they were lovers. Enough for him to hope that maybe L loved him, that maybe he came back because Mello was there. And to hope that one day, when he was old enough, L wouldn't leave alone.  



End file.
